My Wish
by DoctorChurchie
Summary: Saya is still determined to have Haji fulfill her wish after defeating Diva, but is there any way that he can possibly change her mind?
1. A Promise to Kill, A Resolve to Die

Prologue: A Promise to Kill, A Resolve to Die

She slowly reached out and with a moment's hesitation, finally touched the back of her companion's hand with hers. "Haji...I need you...to do me a favor..." She couldn't look him in the eyes, she couldn't bear to see the sadness she was about to inflict upon her most trusted Chevalier, she could hardly hold back her tears at the thought of hurting Haji. 

Yet this was something she had to ask. This was something only he could do.

With a smile, Haji whispered, his greenish-grey eyes looking lovingly at the girl, who seemed to be no older than sixteen. "Saya, you know that I will do everything that I can to help you get what you need."

Saya bit her bottom lip, to the point where she could barely stand the pain. "I need you to make me a promise..."

"A promise?" He could feel her grip his hand more firmly than before. "Saya...what kind of promise?"

A tear fell, and slid slowly down Saya's cheek, and when she spoke, her voice shook. "That when this is all over, Haji you'll..." Another tear fell, and her body trembled as badly as her voice had, the silent sobs of anguish tortured her. When she felt she couldn't take any more of it, she did the first thing that came to her mind and cried out what it was that she needed Haji to promise to. "When this is all over, I need you to kill me, Haji!"

Every breath that Haji held onto escaped at that moment, only he wasn't allowed to die...he couldn't die from this kind of wound. "Kill you? Wh-what do you mean, Saya?"

Her shoulders slumped forward in defeat, she'd hurt the one person she'd vowed to never hurt, at least no more than the damage she'd already inflicted on him. "Haji...you and I both know what I am...and I could never co-exist with humans...not after learning that I'm..." She looked down at the hand that was still using to clutch onto Haji's. "That's why...after I defeat Diva...after I complete this mission that I'm setting out to do...I want you to kill me with your own hands...Haji, you're the only one who can do this for me..."

"But Saya...I-"

"Promise me, Haji!"

With a sigh, he quietly whispered, "I promise that when this is all over, I will kill you, if that is still your wish at that time..."

Saya nodded, and released Haji's hand, "Thank you."


	2. The Time of Awakening

Chapter 1: The Time of Awakening

He held onto the bow with his right hand, careful so as not to get the bandage that had been wound to cover every inch of the skin, caught in the strings of the cello as he played. Ever so gently he caressed the strings with the bow, creating beautiful music as he calculated his every movement. His eyes were closed, yet he didn't miss a single beat. The music flowed and filled the air around him.

He existed within a cocoon of sound.

As the notes reverberated off of the stone walls, he waited, knowing that at any moment it would happen.

She would awaken, and their search would continue.

It had been thirty years since Saya'd fallen into her usual hibernation, and Haji was eager to see her walking around once again.

Although the only reason that he was there waiting for her to awake wasn't just that he missed her, it was the fact that after waking up she would need to feed on blood.

Her Chevalier's blood.

Haji's blood.

And as her protector, friend and lifelong companion, he was more than happy to oblige and give her what she needed.

Whether it be a lover, a shoulder to cry on, or simply just another hand to hold as she continued on with her fight.

He would be there, no matter what the occasion might be, he would never leave his post as her Chevalier.

That had been his personal promise to himself.

So as the music continued to play on, he waited, waited for the magical moment that would be his and Saya's reunion.

Hour after hour passed, yet the cocoon that Saya had woven around herself as a means of protection while she slept remained intact.

Eventually, just as Haji's song came to an end, just as the last lingering note faded into inexistence, the cocoon's surface rippled, and instantly grabbed Haji's attention.

Gradually a rip in the fabric that made up the cocoon appeared, extending down the center of it, until at last, a gaping hole was all that remained of that side of the cocoon, and in its place, was Saya.

Her eyes were still closed, but she gently shook her head from side-to-side in slight jerky motions, as if she were trapped in a nightmare. Her black hair had become overgrown, and like a vine had found itself wrapped around her arms, legs and torso. She was wearing no clothes, and her hair was the only means of covering her body from Haji's eyes.

Despite all of this, it was Saya's face that Haji kept looking at, a small smile forming upon his lips, and ever so quietly he whispered out to her, "Saya I have missed you so."


End file.
